It's a Wonderful Birthday!
by Liaalicious
Summary: Berhubung Author Cuwaw ini ultah jadinya bikin fic bertema 'birthday' deh, wkwkwk. RnR yaa, gak suka mah close aja atau klik icon back X3 Warning! GAJE, GARING, ABAL, CUWAW (?) and TYPO EVERYWHERE!


Lia: Hai hai hai, semuanyaaa~ :D

Tamako: Wah, Lia-san semangat banget kayaknya hari ini ^^

Tamaki: Iya lah, Mako-chan. Dia kan ultah hari ini.

Tamako: E-Eh? Tanjoubi omedetou, Lia-san ^^

Lia: Arigatou, Mako-chan :*

Tamako: Kyaaa~ o/o

Lia: Ok, langsung aja deh yaa~ :D

Tamako: Vocaloid bukan punya Lia-san o/o

Tamaki: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**It's a Wonderful Birthday!**

.

.

.

**Gumi POV**

Aku memasuki kelasku, kelas 3-1. Begitu masuk kelas, aku melihat Gumiya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Len. Aku pun menghampiri mereka, bermaksud untuk menyapa Gumiya.

"Ohayou, Gu-"

Baru saja aku mau menyapanya tapi dia malah pergi, tanpa menoleh kearahku. Gumiya, dia kekasihku. Tapi entah kenapa, tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini aneh. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak menyapaku dan selalu mengindar dariku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Gumiya? Apa salahku?

"Kamu lagi berantem sama Gumiya?" tanya Len menyadarkan lamunanku.

"E-Eh? Engga kok." kataku.

Kriiing~

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan kelas akan dimulai. Kiyoteru-sensei pun memasuki kelas. Jujur saja, aku tak memperhatikan Kiyoteru-sensei sedikit pun. Pikiranku tidak tenang. Terus saja pertanyaan itu melayang di pikiranku.

'Sebenarnya apa salahku, Gumiya-kun?'

Kriiing~

Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan saatnya jam istirahat. Kiyoteru-sensei langsung meninggalkan kelas. Aku pun menghampiri Gumiya, walaupun aku yakin ini tak ada gunanya.

"Gumiya-kun, kita ke kantin yuk!"

Bukannya menerima ajakanku, dia malah pergi keluar kelas.

Jangankan menerima ajakanku, menoleh kearahku sedikit pun saja tidak.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Gumiya-kun?

"Gumiya-kun!"

Aku berusaha memanggilnya sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi dia tetap tak menoleh, terus berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Gumiya!"

Lagi.

Aku mencoba memanggilnya lagi.

Walaupun aku tau yang kulakukan ini percuma.

Dan benar saja, dia tetap tak menoleh kearahku.

Sepertinya dia membenciku, dan menganggapku tak ada.

Aku memang tak berguna!

Aku pun langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ke atap sekolah. Tempat dimana biasanya aku menyendiri dan tempat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Gumiya. Dulu aku tak mempunyai teman disini, maka dari itu aku selalu menyendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba, seseorang datang menghampiriku. Dia adalah Gumiya. Teman pertamaku di sekolah ini.

Sejak hari itu, aku tak pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Karena ada Gumiya yang selalu menemaniku. Makin lama kita pun menjadi semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya pada suatu hari dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan sejak hari itu, kita menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Saat-saat itu adalah saat yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Tapi sekarang, semua itu hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Lihat saja, sekarang dia sudah berubah 180 derajat. Rasanya mustahil bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti waktu itu lagi.

"Doushite... Doushite... DOUSHITE, GUMIYA-KUN?!"

Air mataku mulai menetes, membasahi pipiku. Ya ampun, kenapa aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini?

"Gumi..?"

Eh? Suara itu, rasanya aku mengenalnya. Ya, benar. Itu adalah suara Gumiya. Orang yang sangat kurindukan saat ini dan orang yang sangat ingin kutemui saat ini, kekasihku. Tapi sekarang, sifatnya sudah berubah total. Bukan seperti Gumiya yang aku kenal.

"Kamu nangis?" tanya Gumiya seraya menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"Liat aja sendiri!" kataku setengah berteriak.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Gumiya yang jelas-jelas membuatku sweatdrop.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya gitu! Kamu kenapa?! Akhir-akhir ini selalu ngehindar dari aku. Sebenarnya aku salah apa sama kamu?!" kataku sambil terisak.

"Maafin aku ya, aku engga marah kok sama kamu. Aku cuma ingin bikin surprise, kan kamu ultah hari ini." kata Gumiya yang merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf padaku.

"Hee?"

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Gumi-chan."

CUP!

Dia mengecup keningku. Lalu memeluk erat tubuhku. Senangnya Gumiya sudah kembali seperti dulu.

"Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu loh!" kata Gumiya seraya merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil hadiah untukku.

"Hee? Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Buka aja."

"Wah, gantungan handphone. CUUUUUTE!" kataku riang.

"Ehehe, iya. Sama kayak punyaku nih." katanya sambil memamerkan handphone-nya yang sudah dipasang gantungan handphone yang sama seperti milikku.

"Arigatou. Aishiteru, Gumiya-kun!" kataku lalu mengecup pipinya lembut.

Wajah Gumiya pun merona seketika.

"Kita balik ke kelas yuk, udah bel masuk tuh. Nanti pulangnya aku traktir ice cream deh!" kata Gumiya yang wajahnya udah merah banget kayak tomat (?).

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat!**

Lia: Hore, selesai! :D

Tamaki: Apaan sih fic gak bermutu gini, iya gak Mako-chan?

Tamako: Eee, bagus kok Tamaki-nee.

Tamaki: Bagus darimana coba? Masa si Gumiya ngasih kado cuma gantungan handphone couple doang? Gak modal banget dia!

Lia: BILANG APA KAU, TAMAKI-CHAN? *death glare*

Tamako: Kyaaa, Lia-san marah! *pingsan*

Tamaki: Waaa, Mako-chan! Bangun! Ah, RnR aja dah~ *kemudian cari cara buat bangunin kembarannya*

.

.

.

Hai semuanya :D Lia balik lagi mempublish fic sampah yang gak bermutu ini, hahaha. Iseng aja sih berhubung hari ini Lia ultah jadinya terinspirasi bikin fic bertema 'birthday' :3 Oke, untuk mempersingkat waktu mendingan langsung aja deh yaa~

Lia cuma mau ngucapin makasih banget banget banget buat:

**1. Mama & Papa Tercinta :***

Makasih buat kasih sayang kalian yang gak pernah ada habisnya :D

Maaf belum bisa bikin kalian bangga :(

Tapi yang penting, aku sayang banget sama mama papa :*

**2. Kakak & Adik Tercinta :***

Makasih buat... hmm apa yah? Apa ajalah yang udah kalian kasih ke aku :D

Maaf suka jail dan nyebelin kebangetan wkwk :(

Tapi tetep aja aku sayang kalian :*

**3. Temen & Sahabatku Tercinta :***

Makasih buat kalian semua yg selalu nolongin aku pas lagi susah dan ngehibur aku pas lagi galau :D

Maaf selalu ngerepotin :(

Tapi aku bersyukur banget punya temen dan sahabat kayak kalian :*

**Buat sahabatku:** Dena, Nita, Ghea, Melina, Rena (IPA), Rena (IPS), Vera, Wida.

**Buat temen sekelasku:** Ghea, Rara, Mega, Tiara, Lely, Sheila, Rahmi, Yuli, Widya (Mae), Shintia, Gina, dan masih banyak lagi (maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu).

**Buat temen-temen setan lobby Viwawa yang edan-sarap-gila:** Josephine a.k.a layla_chan (My Beloved Twins), Tante Vero alias nenek Vero, Stephanus a.k.a pingwinz, Stephan a.k.a blich, Ivan a.k.a babon, Ivan a.k.a ivan jeyek pecinta kucing *peace ^^v (makasih yah puisinya, bagus banget loh!), Augie a.k.a botak pecinta lagu jadul *peace ^^v, dan masih banyaaaaakkk banget sampe lupa nama-namanya wkwkwk maaf yaa~

**Buat member Roly-Poly yang kece cetar membahana badai: **Candy, Raffi'e Alfaro, Raffi van Fadillah, Nuka, Wisnu (yang udah ilang ditelan bumi *?*), Mela, dll. Maafin ketua yang seuper galak ini yah, hehe :D

**Buat temen di AyoDance: **Shintia a.k.a dd ndud, Ary a.k.a engkong, dan temen-temen di dumay yang lain yang udah ilang ditelan bumi :D

**Buat Litte Yagami Osanowa temenku di FFn: **Makasih banget udah review fic Lia yang amat sangat jelek dan makasih banget juga buat support-supportnya litte-san :D

Karena litte nih Lia jadi semangat bikin fanfic, hehe :D

AKU SAYAAAAANG KALIAN SEMUA~ :*

**4. Pacarku Tercinta: Fajar Kusumah :***

Makasih selalu buat aku tersenyum, tertawa, semangat dan membuat hidupku menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya :)

Aku tanpamu butiran debuuu~ #PLAK! Malah nyanyi dia XD

Pokoknya makasih banget yah, kamu the best deh! :*

Maaf aku selalu ngerepotin dan nyusahin kamu, ehehe.

Aku sayang kamuuu~ :*

Pokoknya... MAKASIH BANGET YAA SEMUANYAAA~ Maaf gak kesebutin semuanya, hehehe. Oh iya, asalkan kalian tau yah. Aku gak butuh kado di ultahku yang ke-18 ini. Karena aku punya keluarga, temen, sahabat, dan pacar yang selalu sayang sama aku. Menurutku itu adalah hadiah paling special yang tak ternilai harganya :) Udah ahh segini aja yaa, Lia bingung mau ngetik apalagi wkwkwk. Sampai jumpa lagi, byeee~ :D

**A/N: Seperti biasa, maaf kebanyakan curcol daripada ficnya ehehe ^^;**


End file.
